Wagering games are often based on the outcome of randomly generated arrangements of cards. Such games are widely played in gaming establishments and, often, a single deck or multiple decks of fifty-two (52) playing cards may be used to play the game. Gaming using multiple decks of playing cards may include, for example, six to ten decks used in games such as blackjack and baccarat and two decks of playing cards used in games such as double deck blackjack. Many other specialty games may use single or multiple decks of cards, with or without jokers and with or without selected cards removed.
From the perspective of players, the time the dealer must spend in shuffling diminishes the excitement of the game. From the perspective of casinos, shuffling time reduces the number of hands played and specifically reduces the number of wagers placed and resolved in a given amount of time, consequently reducing casino revenue. Casinos would like to increase the amount of revenue generated by a game without changing the game or adding more tables. One option to increase revenue is to decrease the time the dealer spends handling and shuffling playing cards. This may be accomplished by using one set of cards to administer the game while shuffling a second set of cards. Other options include decreasing shuffling time.
The desire to decrease shuffling time has led to the development of mechanical and electromechanical card shuffling devices. Such devices increase the speed of shuffling and dealing, thereby increasing actual playing time. Such devices also add to the excitement of a game by reducing the amount of time the dealer or house has to spend in preparing to play the game.
However, working with many existing shuffler designs puts unnecessary strain on the muscles of the users (dealers). Using two complete sets of cards also increases the cost of offering the game.
Furthermore, the card output area or shoe used in conjunction with shufflers often places strain on dealers' hands and wrists by using card distribution interfaces to output cards that are oriented at a substantial acute angle relative to the table surface. To draw cards from these shoes, dealers often have to twist their wrists repeatedly at awkward and uncomfortable angles. Moreover, shoes often are not easily adjustable to meet a dealer's card drawing preference (e.g., direction in which dealers prefer to draw a card relative to the table).
Card counting is a significant problem when using automatic card shufflers. Casinos often lose a house advantage when players are able to predict what cards remain to be dealt and the proximity of those cards being dealt. It is desirable for casinos to reduce or eliminate the ability for players to count cards. Continuous shuffling machines assist in reducing the ability to count cards, but additional ways to eliminate card counting and improve ergonomics of card delivery may be desirable.